King Kai
King Kai (界王) or North Kai (北の界王) is the king of the northern quadrant of the universe. He is Goku's martial arts mentor and also taught many of his allies as well. History Like all Core People, King Kai was born on the World Core. He became a Kai and went on to live on his own planet located at the end of the Snake Way in the Other World. There, he lives with a monkey named Bubblesand a motor-mouth grasshopper named Gregory, and he spends his time counting the blades of grass, contemplating the heavens, riding his Red 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air Hardtop, and seeing how far he can pee. On his planet, he teaches powerful techniques such as the Spirit Bomb and Kaio-ken to those who visit him. The planet used to be so big that its diameter was about 100 times that of its current size and King Kai enjoyed his hobby, driving. Then, one day in Age 451, the God of Destruction Beerus stopped by and they played hide-and-seek (or a car racing video game, or Beerus' dislike for King Kai's food). Beerus lost and the planet was destroyed by the peeved God of Destruction, so King Kai took a large leftover fragment, whittled it down to a sphere, and built a road on it so that he could have fun driving there. Power During the Saiyan and Namek sagas In Dragon Ball Z, King Kai is rated as being five times as strong as Goku while battling the Saiyans on Earth and later much stronger than Recoome and Captain Ginyu. King Kai was also powerful enough to imprison Bojack, someone who gave Super Saiyan Gohan, Piccolo, Future Trunks, and Vegeta trouble. Abilities and Techniques Magic Materialization This is a magical ability used by King Kai to create physical objects out of thin air. He used this ability to give Goku new clothes before he leaves his planet for the battle against the Saiyans in Dragon Ball Z. King Kai can also use it to make objects appear and throw them at his opponents. Telekinesis This technique allows the King Kai to manipulate objects and paralyze people with the power of his mind. Telepathy King Kai's special ability that allows him to speak with his targets mentally. He uses his antennae to have psychic conversations with others across the universe; he uses this to communicate with Goku and the others to coordinate plans and also to warn Goku and the Z Fighters of a potential threat to the Earth. Anyone touching his back can also piggyback on his telepathy, allowing anyone to communicate mentally with his targets thanks to this technique. Far Seeing Arts As a Kai, King Kai possesses godly ki allowing him to sense the godly ki of other deities and can also see everything that takes place in the lower realms. Instantaneous Movement This is a technique that allows the King Kai to instantly teleport to another planet, place or person. Though King Kai is never seen using this technique in the series, he mentions to Goku that he could've taught it to him instead of the Yardrats. Kaio-Ken The legendary technique invented by King Kai, the user is able to unlock the ultimate potential of themselves, going past what their body should be able to handle normally. The highest point seen thus far in the Dragon Ball series is up to 20 times the user's base power level. As of Dragon Ball Absalon, Goku and Majuub are the only known martial artists to have mastered this technique, as even King Kai himself could not. Spirit Bomb One of the most powerful techniques in the series, the user puts their hands above their head and draws the energy from all living things into one colossal sphere of energy. King Kai himself could not fully master it and decided to teach this technique to Goku, which he mastered by the end of Dragon Ball Z. Notable Students * Goku * Piccolo * Yamcha * Tien Shinhan * Chiaotzu * Krillin * Majuub * King Yemma * Olibu Category:Kaioshin Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Z Fighters Supporters